


Ice Skating

by JocelynWrites



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Gen, Mutual Pining, Oneshot, Pining, Self Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 10:12:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18259193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JocelynWrites/pseuds/JocelynWrites
Summary: “I don’t think I’m going to be sleeping any time soon.”“Nightmares again?” Kitty frowned.“Yeah,” Jocelyn’s eyes shifted down.“Alright, I’ll tell you what. Get dressed, and then come down to the pool with me. Put on jeans and a jacket! And make sure you wear sneakers,” Kitty instructed Jocelyn, who simply raised an eyebrow in response.“Why?” Jocelyn tilted her head in confusion.“You’ll find out!” Kitty giggled, “Now hurry up! Kurt, Bobby, and Piotr are waiting for us.”





	Ice Skating

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I know some of you are waiting on an update for my Fiction Becomes Reality story, and I apologize for not updating that, life has just been really busy for me lately.
> 
> My mental health hasn’t been the best recently either, so this was kind of the reason I wrote this. Marvel is a huge comfort thing for me, especially the X-Men. I know self inserts aren’t everyone’s cup of tea, but it’s something that’s helped me out a lot!
> 
> This was kind of inspired from a scene in X-Men 3 (I know the X-Men movies are a disaster lol, but the first three have a special place in my heart) where Bobby freezes over a fountain so he and Kitty can go ice skating, and this came to be!
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy!

Jocelyn had hoped that after a few weeks of being here at the Xavier Mansion, she’d be able to relax enough to finally sleep at night.

That was far from the truth.

It wasn’t that she didn’t enjoy being here. She  _ loved  _ it. It was better than her previous living situation. Charles Xavier and the X-Men had shown her a kindness she hadn’t seen in a long time. She was both relieved and kind of scared by it. Relieved because she could relax, but scared because what if this was all taken away? Jocelyn couldn’t fight off the nightmares she had about her mother, and was secretly paranoid she’d jump out behind any corner, ready to take Jocelyn away from her new friends. 

Just as she was about to try and close her eyes, a soft knock sounded on the door. The blonde froze, even halting her breathing, just to make sure she heard correctly.

Another knock. This time, it was followed by a voice, “Hey, Joce? Are you awake?”

It was Kitty. Jocelyn took a deep sigh of relief, getting out of bed and heading over to the door. She cracked it open to see the younger girl standing behind it. Kitty grinned widely as Jocelyn peeked through the opening.

“Hey! I actually wasn’t expecting you to be awake,” Kitty exclaimed quietly. Jocelyn assumed she didn’t want to wake anyone else up, “How tired are you?”

“Not very,” Jocelyn opened up the door more. She noticed Kitty was fully dressed, with a pair of ice skates held tightly in her hand, “I don’t think I’m going to be sleeping any time soon.”

“Nightmares again?” Kitty frowned.

“Yeah,” Jocelyn’s eyes shifted down.

“Alright, I’ll tell you what. Get dressed, and then come down to the pool with me. Put on jeans and a jacket! And make sure you wear sneakers,” Kitty instructed Jocelyn, who simply raised an eyebrow in response.

“Why?” Jocelyn tilted her head in confusion.

“You’ll find out!” Kitty giggled, “Now hurry up! Kurt, Bobby, and Piotr are waiting for us.”

Jocelyn perked up slightly at the mention of Kurt. She might have just met him only a couple weeks ago, but she was drawn to the fuzzy blue mutant. Maybe it was because he was nice to her. But whatever the reason, Jocelyn knew she enjoyed Kurt’s company.

“Alright, I’ll get dressed,” Jocelyn nodded, closing the door to have some privacy. 

She changed into a pair of jeans and a warm jacket she had from her dad. It was a little big on her, but still, it made her feel safe. After slipping on a pair of sneakers Jean and Storm had gotten for her, Jocelyn opened the door.

“I’m ready,” Jocelyn gave Kitty a nervous smile.

“Sweet! Now come on!” Kitty held out her hand for Jocelyn to take. Jocelyn hesitantly took it, almost as if she was worried she wasn’t allowed to. Kitty gave her a reassuring smile, squeezing Jocelyn’s hand once it was in hers, “The boys won’t wait forever, ya know. But they like you, so I’m sure they’ll wait.”

Jocelyn’s eyes widened at that comment. People liked her? Well, she should have known since everyone was more than welcoming, and even made an effort to include her in their activities or simply hang around her. But hearing it was a completely different thing.

“It was Kurt’s idea, to try and cheer you up,” Kitty said as they went down the stairs, “He noticed you seemed a bit sad today. Then he brainstormed with Bobby and Piotr all afternoon on what to do.”

“So what are we doing?” Jocelyn asked as they headed out into the garden through the back door.

“Like I said, you’ll see!” Kitty looked back and grinned at Jocelyn, “It’s a surprise.”

Jocelyn remained quiet the rest of the walk, listening to Kitty talk about anything that came to her mind. Once the two girls arrived at the pool, they saw Bobby, Kurt, and Piotr all discussing something with each other. Kurt and Piotr were also holding ice skates, while Bobby didn’t have any in sight. Jocelyn frowned, trying to figure out just what was going on.

“Hey!” Kitty called out, holding up Jocelyn’s arm, “Look who I have with me!”

The boys all turned around, their faces lighting up as Jocelyn and Kitty walked up.

“Look at what the kitty cat dragged in!” Bobby joked, earning a groan from Kitty, a roll of the eyes from Kurt and Piotr, and a slight giggle from Jocelyn. 

“Glad you decided to join us, Jocelyn,” Piotr greeted her, ignoring Bobby’s joke.

“Yeah, I figured it couldn’t hurt,” Jocelyn tried to give a grin. Kurt watched her closely, biting his lip as she wrapped her arms around herself once Kitty pulled away from her.

“Soooo, why don’t we tell her what we got planned?” Kitty moved to stand by Bobby, nudging him.

“Oh, yeah! That would be a good idea, wouldn’t it?” Bobby laughed, “Have you ever been ice skating, Joce?”

“Ice skating? First of all where are we going to go ice skating?” Jocelyn asked, genuinely confused. The other four simply smiled in response.

“Just answer the question,” Kurt winked at her.

“Um, no. I haven’t,” Jocelyn shook her head, “But where are we gonna…”

“Hey, hey,” Bobby held up his hands, “Stand back and watch.”

Kurt gently took Jocelyn by the arm, pulling her back from the pool as Bobby stood on the edge. Kitty and Piotr also stepped back, looking over at Jocelyn expectantly, as if she was supposed to react to something.

“Watch Bobby,” Kurt instructed, pointing towards the pool.

Jocelyn gave a nod, before looking over to see just what Bobby was going to do.

Bobby cracked his knuckles and rolled his shoulders back before crouching down. He looked over his shoulder, “Are you all watching?”

“Get on with it, Bobby!” Kitty exclaimed, causing Kurt and Piotr to snicker as Bobby huffed. He turned his attention back to the pool, just barely putting his hands on the surface of the water. His hands turned blue as he focused, his powers kicking in. A gasp escaped Jocelyn’s lips as the water in the pool began to freeze over. She watched in amazement as the crystals formed along the surface, the ice almost dancing as it froze over the last bit of water. Kurt only smiled at her reaction, hoping that it would help her feel more at home here.

“So, was that cool? Or was that cool?” Bobby asked, doing finger guns as he stood up and turned around.

“Oh. My. God. Bobby! You’re amazing!” Jocelyn cried out, laughing as she ran up and dropped to her knees at the edge of the pool. She reached out and touched the ice, unable to stop a smile from coming across her face as she touched it. It was cold, but in the best way possible. She stood up, her eyes sparkling, “Seriously, that’s so cool!”

“I’m really glad you think so,” Bobby smiled, putting an arm around her, “Now, let’s get you skating!”

“Oh, I… I don’t have a pair of ice skates,” Jocelyn sheepishly stated as soon as she saw Kitty and Piotr putting on their skates. Kurt already had his on, and was waiting patiently for Bobby to set Jocelyn up.

“That’s another thing that I can do,” Bobby grinned, “Sit down.”

“You can make skates too?” Jocelyn giggled as she did.

“Watch,” Bobby crossed one of his legs over the other, and waved a hand over his sneaker. Ice coated the sole of the shoe, and a blade made of ice grew from it.

“Oh my god,” Jocelyn gasped as he did it with his other sneaker, “That’s… wow. Seriously, Bobby, your powers are awesome.”

“I know,” Bobby popped the collar of his hoodie, “Now, your turn.”

“Alright, but I’m gonna be honest, I have no idea what I’m doing,” Jocelyn sheepishly admitted.

“That’s what we’re all here for!” Piotr assured her as he passed by, heading to the pool.

“I’m sure Kurt will let you hold onto him,” Kitty added, looking over to Kurt, whose cheeks had turned a dark purple at the comment.

“Uh, ja, I can help you!” Kurt cleared his throat, almost nervously. Jocelyn couldn’t help but feel her heart flutter at his behavior.

“See? Nothing to worry about!” Bobby clapped his hands, “Come on, Cinderella, let me give you your slippers!”

Jocelyn propped up her feet, allowing Bobby to wave his hand over them. Just like his, ice coated the bottom of her shoes, and two blades instead of one appeared.

“Two blades are easier for beginners,” Bobby said, “Let’s get you on the ice!”

Kurt came over and held out a hand to Jocelyn, “Here, I’ll help you.”

“Thanks, Kurt,” Jocelyn took his hand. Her balance was slightly off, but with Kurt holding her up, getting on the ice wasn’t that bad. However, once she started sliding forward, she let out a small yelp and grabbed onto Kurt. 

He laughed and put an arm around her, “Don’t worry, I got you.”

Jocelyn looked up at him, blue eyes meeting gold. She felt her cheeks turn pink and ducked her head down, “I might fall a few times.”

“And I’ll help you back up,” Kurt patted her shoulder, “Besides, it’s all part of learning!”

Jocelyn had to giggle at that, slowly standing straight up. Her legs shook once more, but Kurt kept her steady, “I’ll follow your lead!”

Kurt grinned, his fangs glinting in the moonlight. He moved so Jocelyn’s hands were in his before pushing back, moving backwards slowly to give Jocelyn room to adjust. Her eyes were focused down on her feet, watching the movements.

“Look up at me,” Kurt said, “Don’t focus on your feet, just feel the movement, verstehen?”

“Oh, yeah,” Jocelyn looked up, nervously glancing back down at her feet for a brief moment, but looked back up when Kurt cleared his throat, “Sorry!”

“Don’t be sorry,” Kurt shook his head, “Just relax. I got you.”

Jocelyn bit her lip, looking over to see Bobby and Kitty racing each other around the edges of the pool. Piotr only watched them, just simply gliding around. She figured they did this often, considering they were all pretty good at it.

“So, you guys do this often?” Jocelyn asked, trying to find some way to break the ice. Figuratively, that is.

“In the colder months,” Kurt nodded, continuing to gently glide around the pool, pulling Jocelyn around with him, “In the summer the ice melts too easily. Besides, we much rather use the pool for actual swimming.”

“That makes sense,” Jocelyn’s lips quirked up, “Can I tell you a secret?”

“It’s safe with me,” Kurt winked.

“I can’t swim either.”

“Well, you won’t be able to keep that a secret either!” Kurt joked, causing Jocelyn to laugh even more, “You’ll learn. If not, Xavier has plenty of floats.”

“That’s reassuring,” Jocelyn settled down from laughing.

She felt at peace. Everything felt  _ right _ . The Xavier Mansion was comfortable. The company of the X-Men was comfortable. She was comfortable right here, holding onto Kurt. Being around him, as well as hanging around Kitty, Bobby, and Piotr, made Jocelyn feel safe.

Jocelyn and Kurt continued talking amongst each other, slowly making their way around the pool. Kitty slowed to a stop once she saw the two of them talking together. She smiled as Jocelyn almost tripped, but Kurt caught her. Their laughter rang out into the night sky, warming the chilly air just a bit.

“Kurt seems really happy around Jocelyn, haven’t you noticed?” Kitty asked Bobby and Piotr as they came up behind her.

“He’s always like that with people,” Bobby shrugged, “He’s a friendly guy. After all, he did everything to make you feel welcome.”

“Even if you were afraid of him at first,” Piotr added, which earned a smack from Kitty, “What? It is the truth!”

“Yeah, Kurt is friendly and all that, but don’t you guys notice?” Kitty turned to the other two, “The way he perks up around Jocelyn. His eyes light up and he just seems… there’s more of a spring in his step, ya know?”

“Are you suggesting Kurt maybe likes Jocelyn? As more than a friend?” Piotr looked over at the two teens. Kurt was now holding onto Jocelyn’s arms, while she was gripping onto his. They were still laughing about something.

“I mean… it’s not unreasonable to think,” Bobby tapped his chin, “Rogue and Remy actually brought that up after dinner tonight.”

“I’m just saying that they’re kinda cute together!” Kitty sighed dreamily, looking back over at the duo.

“You aren’t wrong,” Piotr nodded in agreement, “And it’s nice to see Jocelyn is finally relaxing.”

“And Kurt does seem happier,” Bobby watched Kurt let go of Jocelyn, letting her try and skate on her own. One of her legs fell out from under her, causing her to fall back. Kurt quickly reached down to help her up, but she was laughing, “Why don’t we go help her some?”

“Sounds like a good idea!” Kitty pushed her feet forward, “Race you guys!”

“Hey, that’s not fair! You started before calling it a race!” Bobby shouted, quickly taking off after Kitty, “Come back here!”

“Everything has to be a competition with those two,” Piotr only shook his head, taking his time in heading over.

Jocelyn brushed off her pants, still giggling as Kurt helped her up.

“You did good! We need to work on you not losing your footing, but we’ll get there,” Kurt held onto her once more, brushing some hair that fell into her eyes back behind her ear.

“Well, you did say it was a part of learning!” Jocelyn recalled what he told her earlier.

“That I did,” Kurt held her steady, “Ready to try again?”

“Hey, guys!” Kitty sang out as she skated by them, stopping herself right as she passed them, “I saw you fall down, you alright, Joce?”

“Yeah, I’m okay!” Jocelyn answered, looking back at Kurt, “I have a great teacher.”

Kitty only smirked at Kurt, who turned purple again. He gave her a look as if to say, “don’t even THINK about it”, but Kitty already was.

“Yeah, he’s pretty good at skating, isn’t he? Who knows, maybe you’ll get better and you guys can do some cool tricks together!” Kitty suggested. Jocelyn turned back to her, slightly intrigued. 

“Can you do any tricks?” Jocelyn asked Kurt.

“Of course he can!” Bobby exclaimed as he came up to the group, Piotr close behind him.

“Can you show me?” Jocelyn’s eyes were sparkling again. Kurt didn’t know what it was about this certain look, but it made him melt. How could he say no?

“One of you hold onto her so she doesn’t fall,” Kurt agreed. Kitty and Bobby both took one of Jocelyn’s arms, while Piotr stood behind her. The four watched as Kurt glided over to the side, “Thankfully these are figure skates.”

“I don’t know if he told you, but Kurt grew up in a circus. He was an acrobat,” Kitty told Jocelyn, “He also picked up figure skating.”

“What?! No way!” Jocelyn’s jaw dropped, “That’s… that’s amazing.”

Bobby gave Kitty a knowing look. He cleared his throat before calling out to Kurt, “Do a flip!”

Kurt looked over his shoulder, giving Bobby a playful roll of the eyes. 

“Like a back flip?” Jocelyn raised an eyebrow.

“No, he just jumps in the air and spins around. It’s called a flip in sports terms,” Piotr clarified.

“Oh, okay,” Jocelyn nodded.

“But he can do a backflip on ice,” Kitty added, causing Jocelyn’s eyes to widen again.

She turned her attention back to Kurt, who was effortlessly gliding on the ice. He looked like he was almost floating. He began to pick up speed just before kicking off the ice and jumping into the air, spinning around a couple times, and landing on one foot. He spun around a few more times before bringing his other leg down and sliding back over to the other four. 

Jocelyn clapped as he came back, “That was wonderful!”

“Thank you, Liebchen,” Kurt gave a rather dramatic bow, causing the others to laugh, “Now that will take a while to learn.”

“So why don’t we start out with the simple stuff, such as teaching her how to skate on her own?” Kitty suggested.

“And we’ll all be here to catch you if you fall,” Bobby assured Jocelyn, patting her shoulder.

“You want to try?” Kurt asked.

“You know what? I do,” Jocelyn confidentally nodded.

“That’s the spirit, Joce!” Bobby exclaimed, pumping a fist up in the air.

“Start off simple,” Piotr added, “Skate over to Kurt to start off. Kurt, move back a little bit so Jocelyn has some room to practice. Kitty, Bobby, you let go when I say so.”

Kurt skated back some until Piotr told him to stop. There wasn’t that much space between him and Jocelyn, but Jocelyn wondered if she could even handle that short of a distance.

“Just relax, Joce! You got this!” Kitty encouraged her.

“We’ll catch you if you fall,” Kurt held out his hands.

“Let go in three… two… one,” Piotr said. On one, Kitty and Bobby slowly let go of Jocelyn’s arms. Her legs shook slightly, but she managed to remain upright.

“What you want to do is take a tiny step forward, then take another step with your other leg. You’ll glide a bit, but don’t freak out,” Bobby instructed her, “Lean forward a little and slightly bend your knees.”

“And remember, don’t look at your feet,” Kurt added, “Just look at me.”

Jocelyn took a deep breath, moving one leg forward. She wobbled, to which Kitty and Bobby reacted to by holding up their hands to catch her, but she quickly regained balance. Jocelyn focused her eyes on Kurt, who was holding his hands out for her.

Slowly but surely, she made her way over to Kurt. Despite being a little shaky with her movements, she managed to get to him. He grabbed her arms, steadying her.

“Look at you go, you did it!” Kitty cheered as she skated a circle around Jocelyn and Kurt.

“See? It’s not so hard once you get the hang of it,” Bobby came over, skating along with Kitty.

“In no time you will be a pro!” Piotr added, ruffling Jocelyn’s hair a bit, “Just keep practicing.”

“We can do more, if you’d like?” Kurt offered, “And I’ll be here to catch you or help you up.”

“Yeah, I’d like that,” Jocelyn nodded, smiling bigger than she had all night. Actually, probably the biggest she had smiled in years.

For the next few hours, the five teens skated around the pool, helping Jocelyn learn the basics of ice skating. Nothing too complex, only teaching her how to glide, stop, and fall without hurting herself and how to get right back up. Eventually she was able to start skating around on her own. Granted she couldn’t go as fast as any of the others could, but they kept a slow pace for her. Kurt stayed by her side, making sure to catch her if she began to lose her balance. 

Jocelyn fondly watched her new friends enjoying themselves. It wasn’t like they were doing anything too crazy, but this had to be the most fun she had in awhile. She was able to smile, have fun, make silly mistakes and not get punished for it. She was safe. She had friends... no, she had a  _ family  _ now. 

“Try and catch me if you can, Bobby!” Kitty shouted, sticking her tongue out at Bobby. For the past hour or so, Bobby and Kitty had been chasing each other around the frozen pool. Kurt and Jocelyn had managed to stay out of the way for a while now, while Kitty and Bobby spun circles around Piotr.

“You bet I can!” Bobby shouted back, taking off after her.

“Look out!” Kurt pulled Jocelyn closer to him as Kitty and Bobby dashed by the two of them.

“Do they do this often?” Jocelyn asked, peeking her head out from Kurt’s shoulder.

“Da. Often too,” Piotr replied, skating over to Jocelyn and Kurt, “They are like siblings.”

“They terrorize each other, and then gang up to terrorize everyone else,” Kurt snorted, keeping an arm around Jocelyn.

“It’s nice to have a relationship like that, I think. Being so close to someone you’re practically family, blood related or not,” Jocelyn smiled.

“That’s what the X-Men is all about,” Piotr proudly stated, “We are family, from the moment you step foot into this mansion. You are one of us, and we all look out for each other.”

“That’s right, we all-” Kurt began but was quickly cut off by Kitty coming by a little too fast. She let out a shriek once she realized she was about to collide with Jocelyn, and attempted to try and phase, but it was too late.

The two girls smacked into each other and promptly fell down. On instinct, Jocelyn grabbed onto Kurt and pulled him down with her. Kurt let out a muffled “oomph!” as he fell over. Not to mention, Kurt knocked into Piotr, sending him off balance as well. Bobby came over to check if everyone was alright, but instead ended up tripping over his own foot.

The five of them just laid there in silence for a moment, processing what had just happened. Until Kitty started laughing. Then Bobby joined in, and Jocelyn couldn’t contain herself either. Kurt began to laugh, and Piotr joined in as well. 

“Oh my god, that was a mess!” Bobby pushed himself up.

“Is everyone alright?” Kurt asked through his laughter, wiping away some tears that formed in his eyes.

“I’m surprised I didn’t break the ice!” Piotr exclaimed.

“Well, I’m fine, how about you, Jocelyn?” Kitty giggled, looking over at the blonde who was trying to stop laughing herself.

“I haven’t had this much fun in ages!” Jocelyn threw her hands up, “You guys are the best, you know that?”

“We are the coolest X-Men after all,” Bobby snapped his fingers, doing finger guns once more. Kitty nudged him in the arm.

“More like the dorkiest X-Men,” she corrected him.

“Well, I think you guys are pretty cool, and that’s what matters,” Jocelyn stated, as the end all be all.

“And just what are the coolest X-Men doing outside in 4 in the morning?”

The five teens all jumped and let out screams of surprise as they spun around to see Hank standing at the edge of the pool, an amused grin on his face and his arms crossed over his chest.

“Hello, Hank,” Piotr sheepishly greeted the older X-Man.

“We were just… okay I can’t come up with any excuse,” Bobby gave in, hanging his head low in defeat.

“It was my idea,” Kurt spoke up, “I wanted to do something that would cheer Jocelyn up. And ice skating is fun, and it’s cold enough out to do so… so I figured we should.”

“Also none of us could sleep,” Kitty added, looking down as she trailed off.

Jocelyn remained quiet, heart pounding in her chest. Where they in trouble? What would be the punishment if they were? The only thing that kept her grounded was Kurt’s hand slipping into hers and squeezing it tightly. Hank took notice of the girl’s panicked expression and took a deep breath before continuing.

“It is kind of you to do something for Miss Allen, but maybe the next time you all want to do something, do it during the day time so you aren’t losing any sleep,” Hank gently chided them, “You might be getting close to being adults, but you’re still children. You need to take care of yourselves.”

“Yes, sir,” everyone but Jocelyn replied.

“Now, you five head up stairs and get to bed. I’ll take care of everything out here,” Hank smiled, letting the five of them off the hook.

“Thanks, Hank,” Bobby ducked his head down as he got up and passed by.

“We’ll be sure not to stay up too late like this again,” Kitty laughed nervously.

“Thank you, for not getting onto us about this,” Piotr rubbed the back of his neck, “You won’t tell the professor?”

“We can keep this between the six of us,” Hank nodded. He turned to see Kurt helping Jocelyn up, helping her break the ice off of her shoes and taking off his own boots. Once Jocelyn was up, and the two were heading out, Hank grabbed Kurt by the arm to hold him back, “Not so fast, Mr. Wagner.”

Jocelyn paused and looked back, a worried look on her face.

“Wait for me at the gate,” Kurt assured her. Jocelyn simply nodded, leaving Hank and Kurt to themselves.

“Thank you, for being a friend to Jocelyn,” Hank lowered his voice so the girl wouldn’t hear, “She needs it more than anything right now.”

“I’m just trying to do what’s right, sir,” Kurt looked down, feeling his cheeks heat up.

“There’s a lot more to it than that, isn’t there?” Hank gave Kurt a knowing look.

Kurt’s mouth went dry as his cheeks flushed. Hank laughed and patted his shoulder.

“I won’t tell anyone about your developing crush on Miss Allen if you don’t want me to,” Hank joked.

“Ah… who said anything about a crush?” Kurt nervously rubbed the back of his neck, “She’s a friend. I want to help her out. I can’t fix everything that went wrong in her life so far, but I can make sure better things happen for her now, right?”

Hank just stayed quiet for a moment. He settled his hand on Kurt’s shoulder, “You’re a good man, Kurt. Just don’t forget about yourself either. Don’t think I don’t remember how you were when you first arrived.”

Kurt gulped, trying not to remember what he went through right before he came to the mansion, “I’d rather not talk about all that right now.”

“I know you don’t,” Hank sighed, “But maybe you two can help each other. Both of you have gone through a lot. I’ve noticed you’ve been happier since Jocelyn arrived.”

“There’s something about her. I don’t know what it is,” Kurt shook his head.

“Just keep doing what you’re doing. I think she’s rather fond of you too,” Hank nodded his head towards the gate. Jocelyn was looking over, and quickly turned her head away once Kurt looked over, “You can go now. And be sure to tell her I’m not upset with any of you, alright? I don’t want her to be scared of anyone. She had to deal with too much of that.”

“I’ll be sure to,” Kurt nodded before teleporting to the gate.

Jocelyn jumped as he reappeared in front of her, “As cool as your powers are, it’s going to take a bit to get used to.”

“The loud bamfing noise doesn’t bother you, does it? I don’t want to…” Kurt trailed off as Jocelyn shook her head and smiled softly at him.

“It doesn’t bother me. Yeah, loud noises make me jump, but at least that’s a loud noise that tells me a friend is coming around,” Jocelyn shrugged. She glanced back over at Hank, who was beginning to heat the pool up in order to melt the ice, “You aren’t in trouble are you?”

“Oh, no,” Kurt shook his head, “Hank just wanted to thank me for looking out for you. He’s not upset, by the way.”

“That’s good,” Jocelyn gave a sigh of relief.

“So… I can teleport us to our rooms? If I’ve been somewhere recently, I can teleport there,” Kurt offered to cut the walk short.

“I’d rather walk, if that’s alright with you?” Jocelyn bit her lip.

“Ja, that’s fine. I don’t want the noise to bother you. And some people get dizzy from it, or the brimstone smell is too much-” Kurt rambled, but stopped when Jocelyn slipped her hand into his.

“You’re my friend. I like being around you, that’s the reason,” Jocelyn looked up at him.

Kurt went silent, but he squeezed her hand gently, “I like being around you too.”

The two quietly walked hand in hand back through the garden and into the back door of the mansion. Neither of them said anything, but Jocelyn enjoyed the company. She didn’t know what it was about Kurt, but she felt safe with him.

Once they reached their rooms, Jocelyn reluctantly let go of Kurt’s hand and went to go into her room. But before she did, she paused.

“Hey, Kurt?”

“Ja?”

Kurt blushed as Jocelyn threw her arms around him in a hug, burying her face into his chest. Snapping out of his trance, he quickly wrapped his arms around her. His tail even curled around her waist. She held onto him for a good moment, her body beginning to shake slightly.

When she pulled away, there were a few tears in her eyes, “Thank you. For tonight. For the past couple weeks even. I really appreciate everything you’ve done for me, Kurt.”

“Hey, don’t cry,” Kurt wiped away one of the tears that ran down her cheek, “I’m just doing what any friend would do.”

“Then thank you for being my friend,” Jocelyn smiled. It was a real smile. Kurt felt his heart flutter as she did. She leaned in for one more hug before pulling away completely, “I’ll see you at breakfast.”

“Ja. See you at breakfast,” Kurt watched as she slipped into her room. 

His heart was still fluttering as he went into his own room. He didn’t bother to change into his pjs, just flopping onto his bed with a jacket and a pair of jeans on. He looked over at the clock, seeing it was about 4:30 am. He had three hours to rest between now and breakfast. But he couldn’t. Not when a certain blonde kept occupying his mind.

Maybe he  _ was _ developing a crush on Jocelyn.

And maybe... that wasn’t a bad thing.


End file.
